One Last Miracle
by TheCatsApprentice19
Summary: A John Watson monologue adapted and inspired by BBC's Sherlock, Series Two, Episode Three 'The Reichenbach Fall'. Contains Spoilers for the episode.


_Disclaimer: This monologue adapted and inspired by BBC's Sherlock, Series Two, Episode Three 'The Reichenbach Fall (2012)', in particular John's graveyard scene at the end of the episode. Therefore, if you haven't watched this particular episode of Sherlock, I suggest you do to avoid spoilers. Quoted dialogue in italics belongs to Toby Haynes, Stephen Thompson, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. The rest belongs to me._

* * *

' **One Last Miracle': A BBC Sherlock Monologue**

Here we are…finally….

I've thought long and hard about what I was going to say to you, and none of that was easy. Whatever words I chose just never seemed right and-...umm… I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so here goes…

Before I met you, I was a nobody, a wounded soul who craved the excitement of the battlefield yet was trapped in an endless and boring life. I needed someone, but who in the world would have wanted me, a lost, empty, washed- up army doctor?

And then you popped into my life. Mr Sherlock Holmes.

I knew nothing about you on our first meeting three years ago, but from just one look, you…you could read my military career in my face and my leg, my troubled relationship with my sister in my mobile phone, and my longing for a life of danger in the shadows of my eyes. All laid out like a map inside your head. I didn't know what to do or think at that moment, but the next thing I knew, I was your flatmate, and struggling to keep up with you and your world of mystery, intrigue and a lot of trouble as a consulting detective.

There was never a dull moment when you were around, Sherlock. From the cases we solved together, to your unusual habits that always kept me on my toes. And then there was your violin, and the songs that came with it of the beautiful thoughts that filled that crazy head of yours.

Of all the things I had learnt about you, I would never have guessed what we would become. How we made this work…The blogger and the high functioning sociopath. Opposites, Partners in Crime, and the best of friends, formed through loneliness, curiosity and the united desire for 'the thrill of the chase'.

As for you personally, Sherlock, you were many things. You were rude, arrogant, demanding, an utter show off and more often than not…a complete idiot. You believed that caring was not an advantage, only a chemical defect found in the losing side. You tried so hard not to care, but as much as you may try to deny it and you always will…what with your massive ego and all, you did care, and you did a lot more than most. No matter what the case, whether the typical storybook mystery or the 'three patch problem', you would always search and fight for the truth. To solve the unsolvable, and to fix the unfixable; that wasn't just your job…it was who you were.

 _You told me once that you weren't a hero… There were times I didn't even think you were human, but, let me tell you this: you were the best man and most human… human being I've ever known, and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie._

I will always believe in you, Sherlock Holmes….and no one, not even you, will ever make me change my mind. _I was so alone, and I owe you so much._ And I hope, someday, I may just be able to repay you for all that you've done for me.

….Look, wait please… _there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock. For me._ Please… I don't know what to do-I'm so afraid. Of everything. Of the life that is now only a memory, of all the maybe's around me, and the silence…the silence that's waiting for me once I walk away from here…from you. From us. No one can help me, Sherlock, no one except you. I need you…

Please, could you do this for me? One last, final favour…just….please…

 _Don't. Be. Dead. Would you do that for me? Just don't…be…_

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this monologue as a performance piece for my town's local Eisteddfod, and since at that time I was deeply immersed in the gem that is Sherlock, I decided to write my own (as there was no monologues that suited me). Writing this was very difficult, as this type of writing is something still new to me, and acting it also had some pressure, these characters, especially John (who I played more as a female version of Martin Freeman's take), having a large part of my life and acting development (but that is another story). If anyone wants to perform this (and you are most welcome to), I would kindly ask you PM me for an okay.**

 **~Sophie**

 **P.S. If you have any spare time, I would love for you to have a look at my other stories. They aren't Sherlock as yet (I am a little scared to write anything for this fandom yet, as I fear I won't do the characters enough justice...), but I am sure you will like them. If not, I would some some feedback in the form of a review or two! :)**


End file.
